


The Passion Play

by dragonofeternal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Found Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/pseuds/dragonofeternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee takes Tavros along to a religious ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Passion Play

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for bonus round 1 of the 2012 Homestuck Shipping Olympics, this piece sought to blend the genres of a passion play and found poetry, a genre of poetry that takes snippets of text from non-poetry sources and re-imagines them in a fresh context.

THE TRADITION OF RELIGIOUS PROCESSION  
He was always a madman,  
crazy, like a kid.  
Just cracked out  
on the smell of the drug that could make shadows move.  
“Now I'm a magician.”  
His hand curled around mine;  
the gloom seemed to be coalescing.  
Indistinct shapes  
Mouths crowded with teeth  
Full of domes and spires  
The air stank of  
fire,  
burnt sugar,  
&  
cans of paint laid in the corner.

 

THE CURTAIN RISES  
Performed every year  
requires the entire population-  
Watched the whole procession from  
the rainy streets.  
Death of a religious figure  
two becoming one in a twisting, sweating  
Grabbing the handle on a pot of boiling water.  
He died in the morning.  
They took her to the cem'try  
But they did not bring her back.  
The holiest of their mysteries:  
You can't hurt me.  
(It'll cost me a bottle of soma, though-- and the man with the dark hair sighs)  
Tumbling down the tower of skulls  
plummeted down in a rush of thunder  
Too clear  
Too bright!  
Candy-colored neon signs  
welcome  
Welcome  
welcome

anagnorisis: a transition from ignorance to awareness  
Drug addict freaks  
to  
Messiah reborn.  
(Clowns)

DENOUMENT:  
Groggy, shaken, he picked it up  
and I lay there, legs uncooperative.  
“No Vices.  
That's what I decided.”  
as he lit up a clove  
Mixing pills with booze  
“I meant well.”  
I just want to go home.  
Video games don't make you violent  
(they make you curious  
and now I feel sick again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Used Texts:  
> Key Concepts in Drama and Performance by Kenneth Pickering  
> HEAVY LIQUID by Paul Pope  
> Valiant by Holly Black  
> Weetzie Bat by Francesca Lia Block  
> Stravaganza: City of Masks by Mary Hoffman  
> Fell volume 1 by Warren Ellis


End file.
